The invention relates to wall structures, used for example for the building of silos. Difficulties have been encountered in the past, with respect to the construction of water-tight and structurally sound walls, the standardization of wall elements, the cost of transporting them, the number of types of elements required for the walls, their adaptability to different silo capacities, and the cost of labor required in the various operations.